gurtmichaelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Michaels
Basic Info Age - 20 Height - 5'7" Weight - 126 Hair Color - Reddish Brown Early Life Born to father Vurt and mother Bessie Michaels on August 24th, 1998, Jessie was the first and only child of the Michaels family who was female - breaking the tradition of -urt names, and instead taking a name more reminiscent of her mother. Growing up with 3 older brothers, separated by the youngest one by 5 years, Jessie began to see life a bit differently from the expected Michaels view - noticing the breakdown of each individual in their pursuit of cheap drugs, fried chicken, and racist memorabilia. During her time at school, her attempts to make friends were often halted by her bloodline connections to her older brothers, whom at this point were notorious in the town and school district for their consistent depraved actions and class disruptions. Isolated from both her family and surrounding area, Jessie knew that if her life were to move forward in the way she envisioned, she would have to leave the town she once called home. After leaving high school at 14 due to her parents' inability to do paperwork and her own lack of interest to face the consistent avoidance of her peers around school, Jessie worked odd jobs around the trailer park like possum hunting and running to the convenience store for neighbors and taking the leftover change as a delivery fee. Jessie still studied diligently after her departure from high school, often having to leave the trailer and read out in the woods in order to have a clear space where she wouldn't have a beer can filled with Marlboro Red butts thrown at her by her siblings. With little to do in the area besides study, work, and practice her marksmanship with one of the family hunting bows and the Remington 597 her grandfather Burt had stolen from a Walmart for her 8th birthday, Jessie was able to study consistently enough to earn her GED by the age of 16 through an exception in Michigan's GED Law. Merely a week after obtaining her GED, and with less than $1,000 to her name, Jessie packed up her gun, bow, and a backpack full of some of the few possessions she had and fled from the trailer late into the night - hitchhiking her way through the northern United States to save on transportation costs until settling down near Bigcity, PA. Her financial situation forced her into one of the boroughs of Bigcity - Peckerwoods, the local ghetto. Living off of canned goods when she was without a home, Jessie eventually picked up a job at a local auto-repair shop, finally able to afford a small apartment in the form of a barely lofted attic in Peckerwoods. One night, after hearing a somewhat familiar pattern of gunshots fire off into the living room downstairs, Jessie peeked down to see Gurt robbing the family she was renting from with a glock in one of his hands and a bottle of uncapped Drano in the other, occasionally sipping out of it in between his yelling. Knowing that she could never be free of her past until each remaining member of the Michaels family fled the country or was killed, she grabbed her Remington and took aim from the hallway's attic pull-down hatch. Gurt's wild flailings made it difficult to line up a clear shot, and she was only able to catch him in the shoulder - leading Gurt to load a new clip into his handgun, starting to fire into the hallway looking for any signs of life. Retreating back into the attic and gathering her things, Jessie kicked out the vent fan at the back of the attic and quickly jumped out before Gurt could find any trace of her. Knowing she couldn't face her brother head-on even though she despised who each member of her family was, Jessie found herself hiding out all night in an abandoned house in Peckerwoods, where she currently resides. Today Jessie is presently still living in Peckerwoods. Originally planning to use her savings from work to fund a community college degree, Jessie's current motives seem to be more focused on funding a career more akin to her marksmanship abilities. Recently, Jessie was able to track down Gurt's current place of residence - a dumpster behind some aviation garage, rumored to also be a weapons workshop. While the owner of this garage may wish to keep Gurt alive for a mysterious financial incentive, Jessie has other plans to ensure her brother and anyone hailing from Dick, MI do not spread their influence.